The Witch of Middle Earth
by MultiFanficWriter
Summary: Set after the end of "Return of the King", except for the first chapter, what would happen if there was another species in Middle Earth? What if there were witches? (FYI I add in a lot of characters from the Hobbit as well as Lord of the Rings, so be warned)


_**(A/N) This is my Hobbit/ Lord of the Rings fanfic. This chapter is set immediately after Kili's death in the next movie. Forgive me, I haven't read the books, so sorry if I get anything wrong!**_

She didn't stop. Tauriel couldn't stop running. She didn't even notice the hundreds of corpses- of orcs, elves, humans, and dwarves alike- resting under her moving feet, nor did she notice a certain elf archer hot on her heels. She just had to get to him. To Kili. She had to see him, feel him, _kiss_ him, make sure he was_ okay_. But most of all, she had to tell him the news. While the battle itself had ended about half an hour ago, she hadn't heard anything from the company since Thorin and Fili's deaths. Finally, after several minutes of hard searching, she found the company, well, most of them, anyway, all gathered in a circle surrounding something, though she couldn't see what. She rushed up a small hill to them.

"Where is he? What is it?" she asked in a hurried tone. It was only when she slowed to ask that Legolas finally caught up to her.

"Tauriel, we're sorry…" Gandalf said drearily. The crowd cleared, to reveal a very shaken Kili, with bloodstains all over his body, primarily over his rib cage. It was clear what had happened, and what would happen because of that.

"No. NO!" She rushed forward to him, knelt down, and picked up his bleeding body, much to his displeasure. He was groaning the whole time she held him. At this, Gandalf motioned to the group to give them some privacy. The group agreed, with Legolas and a curious Bilbo standing a mere few feet away, listening to every word.

"Kili, no. Please, don't leave me, you can't, you- you just can't," she sobbed into his wound.

"Tauriel", he weakly managed to say, "It's impossible not to. I need to join my brothers. I'll miss you," He then looked behind him at the corpses of Fili and Thorin.

"You don't understand. It's worse than you think. You-you won't just be leaving me you- you'll be leaving _the baby _too. I- I'm pregnant," she said, before going in for a deep, passionate kiss.

"Well, then," he said strained, "If the baby's a girl, name her Liara for me, and tell her I love her. If it's a boy, you choose the name, but make the middle name Fili, and tell him I love him," He smiled, placing his hand on her stomach before forever closing his eyes.

"No, Kili, no. Don't do this. I- I can't have _your_ baby knowing you _died _like this. No, no!" She was flat-out sobbing. She buried her face into his bloody corpse, not letting go for several minutes.

"I heard what you said back there," Legolas told his friend on the ride back.

"What of it?" Tauriel asked, not trying to hide the anger in her voice.

"You need to honor his request. Keep your child safe, and do as he said with the names," at this, Tauriel only looked down at her currently flat stomach.

"I do not wish to grant that request," she retorted.

"Why not? Do you not like the names? I'll admit if that's the case that I agree with you on Fili, but Liara is beautiful…" he then rambled on in elvish for a bit about good names for a boy before Tauriel cut him off.

"The reason I don't is because I _won't_ be having this baby," she fiercely said to him. Seeing as he wasn't wanted, Legolas rode on past her to join his father near the front of the group. After the archer moved, Bilbo saw his opportunity to talk with the female Elf. He rode towards her, while in his head, thought carefully about what he would say to her.

"Tauriel," he began solemnly, " I am so, so sorry. I can't even imagine…" She simply turned her head away from the hobbit. "Kili, he-he was a good man, or dwarf, or whatever." This at least got the dagger glare out of her eyes. It wasn't a puppy-dog face either, but it was a good start. He thought for a minute before speaking again.

"If I may ask, what did you mean by the fact that you 'won't be having the baby'?" he asked, with a strong sense of confusion in his voice. She looked up, eyes widened. Tauriel then slowly turned her head to side of her to which Bilbo rode on. She moved his horse toward Bilbo's before answering in a whisper.

"A long while ago, Legolas and I came across the path of a witch, called herself 'Hecathe'. She said she would help us if ever we should need it, if we gave her something in return. I plan on finding her, asking for a potion to kill the baby"…

_**Later that night, in Hecathe's home…**_

"Welcome back, miss Tauriel," said a young woman's voice. It was Hecathe. She was pretty fair-skinned, and wore an orange, simple ball gown. She had brown eyes and nails, which showed off her long black hair, with two brown streaks on either side. Her lips were a shade of pink that was unlike any Tauriel had seen in the past. "I've been expecting you, although you are 10 minutes late," she continued, getting up from the table she sat at. Her home was a small, brown cottage, little ways North of Laketown. The walls were decorated with many magical potions, ingredients, and things only a witch or wizard could identify, on various shelves, along with several large books and lit candles.

"Y- you knew I'd be here?" Tauriel was in awe.

"Yes, for 2 reasons. First of all, you haven't come her since your first visit with your, uh, little friend. Second of all, I saw the events that happened on the battlefield today, I apologize," the witch answered.

"Then, do you know why I'm here?" Tauriel asked, walking towards the witch.

"Yes," she answered. She then moved towards one of her many cabinets, reached in, and pulled out a smile vile with black liquid filling it. Hecathe moved toward Tauriel, handing her the bottle, with an obviously faked smile on her round face. "Take this potion, and the unborn baby inside of you will die. If you believe you're having _multiples_, and only want _one_ dead, then only drink one drop."

"Thanks," Tauriel genuinely said, taking the vile from Hecathe.

"I warn you, one of the multiple reasons I'm giving you this is because I do not wish for it to tempt me, come the time that I have children. If you want, you may return the bottle by tomorrow, should you choose not to take it. You see, this potion is evil, so evil, that I would not take it under any circumstances. And if you return the potion, your friend, Legolas, I believe, shall owe me nothing," said the witch.

"I understand," Tauriel said, gazing into the mysterious, dark liquid, "But why would _Legolas_ owe you?"

"You and he are the only ones who have interacted with me without a done deal. I cannot ask you to give up more, seeing as within a day you shall loose your love and child. However, I would enjoy that within the next 35 years, the elven Prince pay me a visit and the cost for your potion," she explained, turning to place something into one of her books.

"And if it doesn't happen within the next 35 years?" Tauriel asked, attempting to see what the sorceress had written down

"I reverse any effects of the magic that I gave you."

"Fair deal," Tauriel extended her hand for Hecathe to shake. And the second she was at home, Tauriel drank down the potion.

_**(A/N) Did you like it? Hecathe is my OC. Check her out on my DA page!**_


End file.
